


P2

by Alicia_Hatter_Eng (Alicia_Hatter)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - P2(Film) Fusion, Beating, Car is a big warning, Christmas Presents, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Ramsay is his own warning, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Alicia_Hatter_Eng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>At the end of the hall that formed the pillars, the section of the parking enabled for the disabled, was Jim Harper, his office mate tied to a chair and with the mouth covered with a dark packing tape. The man shook his legs and screamed, from the tape escaped only an unreadable and low sound.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"For God's sake, Ramsay! What is this?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's a present."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	P2

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [P2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4561209) by [Ali_Hatter_Fanfics (Alicia_Hatter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Hatter/pseuds/Ali_Hatter_Fanfics). 



"I want to show you something." Ramsay Bolton told when covered his back with the heavy reddy jacket.

In the second floor he aided him to get on the car, he was so tired that didn't even have the strenght to lift his legs. He was going fast, when he turned he leaned from right to left and almost collided with one of the columns, Theon Greyjoy nervous dug his fingers in the seat.

"Oops! I think I drank too much wine." Ramsay hummed when guiding the clear eyes to his which turned aside unto the window. "I should not drive." Laughed and Theon just tried to ignore him. "Just kidding."

The parking was only darkness after darkness, it was lit by orange taillights that hopefully helped him to distinguish where they where going. The light came when they descended to the third floor, it was a bluish light that distorted the view. On the fourth floor he asked why they would descend so much, he was afraid of guessing because it would be. With Ramsay anything could be expected and much more in that special day that he retained him with handcuffs in his wrist.

And then, he knew.

Slowly he could decipher it. At the end of the hall that formed the pillars, the section of the parking enabled for the disabled, was Jim Harper, his office mate tied to a chair and with the mouth covered with a dark packing tape. The man shook his legs and screamed, from the tape escaped only an unreadable and low sound.

Theon shook his head in despair, a chill froze his body. He glanced at Ramsay looking for an explanation and found a long and bright smile on the face of this, the pupils were dilated when observing the condition of his new victim.

"For God's sake, Ramsay! What is this?"

"It's a present."

The headlights came on and when illuminated Jim blinked a few times. The feet were attached to the legs of the office chair and when he agitated made this move. Ramsay opening his jacket grabbed a flashlight and held it out to him.

"I want you to use this and teach him." He said with some nectar in his words.

"Teach him what?"

"Teach him that he can not touch you, show him that you are not just an ordinary man." He said slowly so that he could understand every word.

"Y-you mean about the elevator? No, you do not understand, it was a mistake."

The night before, at the end of the Christmas party in the office he took the elevator to return home, he always preferred the stairs because it was only one floor and so was faster, he should not waste time waiting for the elevator to stop and neither had to endure the uncomfortable company.

"What? He tried to rape you!" Ramsay was frowning.

"No, no, he was a little drunk."

Jim went with him. At first he released some laughs and incoherent phrases, Theon smiled of courtesy. Before arriving at the ground floor the man approached him and grabbed him from the waist, the hands descended by his back. He approached his face, his breath was totally contaminated by the red wine and smelled terrible. Theon with a measured strenght pushed him away and before leaving the elevator threw a few insults to him.

"He apologized." That morning Jim interrupted in his office to apologize, Theon had understood it.

"Oh, he apologized! Do you think this is the first time he does it? I've seen him touch everyone in this building." Ramsay clucked his tongue. "He's a pervert."

"N-no, it is not, it is a good man. He has a family, wife, please... just..."

Ramsay squeezed his face from the cheeks, making him silent. He looked a long time and sighed, Theon shook. "I knew I should never ask you to do it. This is my job, I must do it."

Ramsay released him, the fingers that oppressed him tightly left him pink marks on the skin, and left the car, took off his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his whitish shirt. _No, do not do it_. He would have said loudly but Ramsay crouched and his voice cowered.

"Pay attention."

 _Oh god, I'm sorry._ If he had not taken the elevator, if he had gone down the stairs, if he did not return so early, if he had not attended that party as Ramsay told ... he disobeyed and now a innocent person was paying the price.

"So, you like to touch what is not yours." Ramsay began to say as he walked to Jim Harper who in reply shouted louder. "No, is not it? Look!" Exclaimed pointing to Theon. "I told you to look at him! Do you think he's happy?"

Jim twisted, sweated. Theon looked both ways and by pressing the handle tried to find some space to escape and run as fast as his legs would allow him to. The door was locked so that became a distant illusion.

"Yes, you got the wrong guy. What makes you think you deserve it? Huh? Who gave you the right?" Ramsay bent down to the height of Jim's head. "What do you say? I can not hear you . What did you say? Sure, you can not talk because this time you will not get away with this. Why do I waste my time with you, asshole?"

The fingers were fitted to the handle of flashlight, the arms bent pulling the elbows backwards. The flashlight was raised and lowered with great speed to the head of Jim, he and Theon shouted. Blood spurted in an uneven line that on the edge began to fall wetting the clothes.

And another blow, this time in the eye. Rougher, faster. Ramsay cracked the teeth by increasing the stretching of his arms, his waist was shaking from side to side when striking blows. One, two, three, four more, Jim's face bent from right to left and the blood already covered his entire face. The noise of the coalition of the flashlight with the flesh was the most horrible he had to hear in his life, with his palms covered his ears, pushing briskly so that even a little buzz could reach him and unsettle him. His eyes narrowed in each new blow.

They were so many times, the head fell one way and the flashlight led it to the other. Ramsay continued without giving breathing, if only the arms had released of him for such an exercise.

It ended at the same time the screams of Jim ended.

"You ruined Christmas, asshole." He whispered to him.

Ramsay returned, he was carrying the brightest smile that has ever possessed. When getting into the car Theon did nothing more than ejecting a screeching squeal and curl up on the seat, away from the other. The key turned and the car roared, Ramsay rested his arm on the back of the chair he occupied and turned the neck while doing reverse.

"Well, he will no longer bother you."

"Where do we go? W-we can not leave him there. You have to help him." His voice came out shaky.

The car stopped before turning. And Ramsay yelled: "What? Why are you defending him?"

"N-no, I do not ... it's not like that."

"So you like this, do you like to be disrespected by the others?" Ramsay slapped the steering wheel making him do a small jump.

"No, no, you know it's not true."

"So? Then what is it?"

"W-we can not leave him there." He said with initial tears on his lashes.

Ramsay cocked his head, stretched his neck and exhaled heavily. "You're right, we can not leave him like this."

The shift lever was carried forward and the car accelerated. Theon shrieked, his back was coupled to the seat as well as his nails that ached of so much pressure. The light filled Jim's face and the next moment the seat was moved.

"We will take him for a ride."

When leading the man the speed decreased and when being a few centimeters from the wall accelerated. The head was the first thing that hit the wall and bounced to the time when the torso and belly were connected to the same. The arm bent and lay over the car. The ribs came out of place and cut the skin making that the organs sprout, the intestines came out in a half.

The car pulled away, the broken seat collapsed and the man tied to this consequently too. The body sprawled on the floor, the legs bent, the torso rigid and the head downcast.

"No, no, no." The tears lacerated his eyes.

Once again, the intestines were expelled. In the third and final onslaught the head exploded and the blood tarnished the glass. The destroyed body was coupled to the ground, the blood stained the wall. The legs were broken by the wheels and the bones of the knees were raised over the skin and trousers.

Theon began to mourn, his lips trembled. He shuddered having Ramsay's arms around his neck, his head was lifted from his chin. Ramsay smiled at him, the stranger blood was drying on the pale skin.

"Now he can not touch you again."

His left cheek was kissed.


End file.
